The Rescue From Olympus
by DoubleStuffedOreoFellow
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are getting closer in their relationship. But after a mysterious game of CTF, Percy goes missing. Will Annabeth and her friends ever find him? And what secret is a godley parent hiding? Read and find out!
1. Interrupted by Girls

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFiction story! I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think about the first chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome. I want to learn how to be a better writer. :) Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, Characters, or anything. :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

At this moment, I couldn't be happier. I was with my best friend who I've know for years, over looking a beautiful green valley with breath taking Greek architectural designed buildings and the sweet smell of fresh, ripe strawberries filling my nose. My eyes gazed over to the peaceful water glistening in the afternoon light.

We'd been up here for at least an hour, just talking and looking at the spectacular view. Maybe it's been more than an hour. Who knows? Time goes by fast when you're having fun.

Percy scooted closer to me and tucked a piece of my wavy blonde hair behind my ear. Then he stared at me affectionately with his intense sea green eyes, his messy black hair falling perfectly above them.

"I've always loved the view from up here," he told me. He looked up and stared at a tall pine tree: Thalia's tree.

"Same here." I replied, looking up a the pine tree also. "Why did you bring me here?"

Percy paused before saying anything. "I just...thought you would like it," he said, with the slightest hint of nervousness in his voice.

I chuckled, "Well you've guessed correctly."

We looked at each other and shared a small smile. Then Percy quickly looked down and started playing with his fingers.

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?" he asked.

I nodded my head and he started again.

"We have been friends for awhile now, and I wanted to know if you..."

I never got to hear the rest of his question.

"Oh my gods! They're here!" I jumped up and pointed toward the medium-sized group of people entering the camp. They had white wolves and hunting falcons with them, bows slung over their shoulders, and knives strapped to their sides.

I ran down the hill as fast as I could without tripping over my own feet and looking like a fool. I was so glad that the Hunters of Artemis made it here in time for the game tonight. I turned around and saw Percy slowly walking down the hill with his head hanging low. Why was he not as excited as I was to see them? I turned my head back around and pushed that thought to the back of my head. All that mattered to me right now was saying hi to Thalia. **(A/N: It's not that Percy doesn't like Thalia, it's just that he was disappointed that he didn't get to ask Annabeth... oh you thought I was going to tell you? Nope :) You'll find out soon enough.)**

"Thalia!" I yelled, loud enough so she could hear me.

I saw her head turn and she looked at me with a puzzled look on her round, smooth face, then instantly she recognized me and started running toward me.

Thalia came up to me and we instantly started talking. "Annabeth! It's so good to see you!" Thalia said, hugging me.

Thalia, being 3 years older than me, was taller than me; I had to tilt my head back before I could look into her electric blue eyes with dark eyeliner and eyeshadow around them. "I know same with you! How have been things with the Hunters?"

"It's all been fine." she said while smiling. "We are getting new rookies every so often and everything has been going according to plan. How have things been like here at camp. How are you and Percy doing?" She ended with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Everything has been good here. I've been spending more and more time with Percy and we enjoy each others presence."

"Good to hear. You two have always been a cute couple." She said looking amused.

"What do you mean? It's not like we're dating or anything."

Thalia just looked and me and laughed softly.

Then suddenly the horn blew, which meant it was dinner time.

"Thank gods, I'm starving!" Thalia said.

"Nuh-uh. You Hunters are not eating. We need at least a _little _advantage if we are going to have any chance at winning tonight," I said while we walked toward the Dining Pavilion, a smile spreading across my face.

"No way! Even if we didn't eat, we would still kick your guys' butt at capture the flag." Thalia said with a smirk.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said.

And with that, we started running toward the Dining Pavilion, ready for an exciting night.

**So what did you guys think? Did I do a good job? What do you think Percy was going to ask Annabeth? What will happen during capture the flag? Review to get another chapter!**

**And sorry this chapter was sorta short. I already wrote the second chapter and it is longer. I had to split it into 2 parts :) **

**-DoubleStuffedOreoFellow**


	2. A Mysterious Game of Capture the Flag

**I wrote this chapter before I could even post stories (the 2 day waiting thing... Ugh...) I really love this chapter and I hope you do to! I had so much fun writing it. Enjoy this chapter! You guys rock :)**

**Percy's POV**

Of course, the Hunters just HAD to come right when I was going to ask the girl of my dreams out on a date. Ya, you heard me, on-a-date. We have been friends for such a long time now, and I thought it was time to make a move. Well the timing just wasn't right, right? I'll try later, maybe after capture the flag.

I walked into the Dining Pavilion, grumpy and tired. It didn't help much that happy and excited campers and Hunters were all around me, ready for dinner and then capture the flag. We all took our seats and listened as Chiron took center stage.

"We are all happy to have the Hunters of Artemis with us. They will be our welcome guests for the next few days," Chiron said, his voice booming loudly throughout the whole pavilion. "And most importantly, they will be accompanying us with our game of capture the flag tonight!"

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped loudly; the magical fire that changes color and height depending what the general emotions and feelings are in the room was a flaming purple **(A/N: Purple flames = Excited, Happy) **and they were over twenty feet high. Everyone in the room felt that way except for me. Don't get me wrong, I love capture the flag, but now I just wasn't feeling it.

We all ate dinner at our different tables: one for each Greek god and goddess on Mt. Olympus. Occasionally I would turn around and take a quick look at Annabeth.

Gods, she was so beautiful. The way her intense gray eyes sparkled in the fire's light; how her wavy blonde hair fell over her shoudlers. I snapped out of La-La Land as Chiron took the stage again.

"The teams for capture the flag will be: Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hermes for the Blue Team; for the Red Team, Zeus, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Ares and Hephaestus. The Hunters will be on the Blue Team, as a part Artemis' cabin. (**A/N: I am not playing CTF traditionally from the books. I want to write my own version. Truthfully, I can not remember exactly how it was played in the book, so if some things are copies, sorry. :) )**

I threw my head back when I heard I was not on the same team as Annabeth. But then a voice in my head told me, _Snap out of Percy! Stop being so low. You can still try to impress Annabeth without being on her team. At least you have the Hunters on your side! _As everyone stood up to go get their war gear and weapons, I silently ageed with myself. I ran over to the Poseidon cabin to grab Riptide and my shield, ready for capture the flag, and ready to impress Annabeth.

**Page Break**

All the cabins were making their way toward their base. Hills acted like barriers on three sides of the camp. **(A/N: The other side is water.) **The two hills that were directly across from each other were used as the bases for CTF. I made my over to the Blue Team's side, with my shied on and my pen, Riptide, tightly clenched in my hand. Ya, a pen is my weapon. I will stab people with it's pointy ball point side. No, just kidding. People usually laugh when they see Riptide, but once I take of the cap, this thing turns into a real weapon. A sharp celestial bronze blade reveals itself and then I'm ready to roll.

As I kept walking over to my side, someone came up behind me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey," I said, not even turning around.

"I'm your best friend and all I get is a 'Hey?" she said while giving a small laugh.

I whipped around quickly, clearly blushing and very embarrassed. "Annabeth! Sorry I didn't know it was you..."

" It's cool," she said with a smile. "It's the least I expect from a Seaweed Brain like you."

I smiled. Her Wise Girl remarks always made me laugh. "Too bad we are not on the same team," I said.

"Ya I know! I was really looking forward to working with you. But, hopefully we can be on the same team next time," she said, looking at me with her grey eyes.

Then, something came out of my mouth that I regretted the moment it left my lips. "You look really pretty tonight," I said, clearly not thinking about what what I was saying before I said it.

Annabeth looked away and blushed like crazy. "Thanks Percy," she said with a small voice.

I gave myself a mental smack. Wrong time Percy, wrong time.

We kept walking in an awkward silence.

A few more moments passed and I decided to break the silence. "Well, umm... we better hurry up and get to our sides, we don't wanna miss the team meeting."

"Ya, we should," she agreed, still clearly shocked by my sudden comment. **(A/N: Remember, Percy and Annabeth were just good friends before. This is the first time Percy was actually showing feeling toward her.)**

And with that, we quickly jogged to our different sides.

**Page Break**

I made it to the Blue Team's base just in time for the team talk. Thalia was voted team leader, so she gave us directions on where everyone would go.

"Percy, I want you to go around their base on the far left," Thalia said, pointing to the left of their base. "Go quickly but quietly through the trees and see if you can spot their flag far from their base. I think a Hermes camper is their leader, so I know they'll like to hide it well."

I nodded my head to show I understood and listened as she assigned everybody a position. As she finished up, the horn blew: the game had begun.

I stayed behind for a moment so that when everyone went out on offense and defense and started their battles, they would be less likely to see me sneaking around the side.

A few minutes passed and I decided it was safe to go out. I made my way carefully around all the chaos of the battlefield. Surprisingly, nobody saw me as I stealthily moved to the far left of the Red Team's base. I entered the dark, shady tree area. It was hard to see anything in the little light that the moon provided for us, so that made it even more difficult to see the opposing team's flag. I couldn't hear anything around me: no birds, no rustling leaves or trees, and thank gods - no monsters.

I kept looking for the red flag, but I couldn't find anything. I roamed around, wondering if I traveled to far into the woods or entered the woods to far to the left. I knew I couldn't be too far from the battlefield because the sound of metal clashing metal was ringing in my ears. I decided to travel further into the forest, looking for the slightest red color.

Then something so strange and so mysterious happened, I don't think I will ever find any explanation for it.

I saw something move above me and looked up, noticing it was an owl. It hooted loudly and continued to fly into the night sky. I heard the crunching of leaves behind me, and a cool breeze swiftly moved across my neck. I turned around and a flash of grey-blue light burst in from of me.

Then I blacked out.

**:O What happened to Percy? What is going to happen next? I left some hints for what might have happened, so if you figure it out before the next chapter, please don't spoil the surprise. You can't figure out the whole mystery, but you might be able to figure out a part of it :) Review and you will get another chapter! **

**(P.S. This was Capture the Flag pt.1. Part 2 will be the next chapter. :) )**

**I told myself that I would post this chapter when I got 5 reviews on the first one. Well I only got 1 so far... But I wanted to post this chapter because I am going to be busy these next few weeks and the only other time I would get to post it would be in like 10 days. So if you review I will get encouraged to write chapter #3 and then I will put it up sooner! Cause and effect people, cause and effect ;)**

**-DoubleStuffedOreoFellow :D**


	3. A Worried Wise Girl

**Hello there :) Sorry I didn't update in awhile, I have been really busy :( I hope you enjoy! This chapter is chapter the flag pt.2. So pretty much it's just other peoples POVs on the CTF game. Here are the teams just incase you forgot: Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hermes for the Blue Team. For the Red Team, Zeus, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Ares and Hephaestus. The Hunters are on the Blue Team, as a part Artemis' cabin.**

**And I just want to add that Percy and Annabeth are both around 14-ish, and they have both been at camp for at least 2 years. This story does not connect with what happened in the books around this time (The Titans Curse? Sorry if I'm wrong). This CTF game and adventure to follow are both more like an add on, or a part that wasn't in the book, but no events from the book are mentioned in this story.**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books. It's kinda obvious, my name is not Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth's POV **

**(A/N: POV=point of view. CTF=capture the flag)**

"Ok guys, you know what to do," Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin said, after finishing giving us instructions on where we should go and what we should do. Castor and Pollux from Dionysus' cabin went to hide the Red Team's flag deep in the forest while we had our team meeting.

_Oh ya, _I thought with a smirk on my face_. I'm ready. _

Travis told me I would go out and make my way through the battlefield, then go into the forest to look for the Blue Team's flag. I took my sword out and adjusted my helmet. The horn blew, and the game begun.

"Ahhhhhh!" all the campers called as they ran onto the battlefield. Instantly, the sound of metal clashing on metal sounded as swords made contact with each other.

I ran through half of the chaotic crowd until someone stopped me and we started sword fighting. It was Diana from Aphrodite's cabin. I gave a small laugh, cause... well you know... the children of Aphrodite aren't the best heroes. They would rather be looking at themselves in the mirror or sitting out on classes because they didn't want their clothes to get dirty, so it was pretty easy for me to do a simple disarming maneuver and get on my way.

On the way to the forest I could see Thalia and a few Hunters taking on Clarisse and a few of her big, ugly siblings, along with some of Dionysus' kids rapping grape vines around some of the Blue Team members.

Usually satyrs don't play capture the flag, but I saw Grover on the sidelines blowing his reed pipes to make birds fly around some Hermes kids, which I was happy about because they are on the Blue Team. I always talked Grover into helping my team out in capture the flag games. Don't worry, all campers barter with satyrs to help their team out, because satyrs have magical powers over nature and stuff. Grover had always been my friend cause he helped me get to camp when I saw twelve. He always helped my cabin.

Then I saw Percy, making his way quickly around the battlefield on the far left. I almost ran over to him to stop him from going to our side and potentially finding our flag, but he was to far away and I didn't want to hurt him _too_ bad.

I ran through the remainder of the battlefield and had a few more sword fights with some people, nothing too hard though.

I ran into the forest looking for the Blue Team's flag. It took my eyes awhile to adjust to the darkness, but I quickly started looking. I jogged around for awhile, but didn't find any hints on where the flag was.

I walked over to the small creek to wash my face off really quick before returning to my search. I looked into the reflection of the crisp, blue water and saw something quite peculiar.

The flag was behind me.

I turned around and looked at the ground, but I saw nothing. Then I looked up and saw the bright blue flag resting between two branches of a tree. **(A/N: I got the idea of Annabeth finding the tree by the creek from the movie, but I put the flag in a tree so it was different (; )**

_Was that even allowed? Could you hide the flag in a tree? _I thought to myself. I didn't hear any victory cries from the Blue Team, so I knew that they hadn't won yet. I climbed the tree and retrieved the flag from its branches. Before I came down I took a look at the whole camp. It was incredible. Lighted torches lit up the pathway, and all the cabins looked magnificent under the dark sky. As I looked toward Long Island Sound, there was a flash of blue-gray light from the other side of the forest. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, but the light was gone before I could have any idea what it was.

Percy had been over on that side of our base.

I jumped down from the tree and ran onto the battlefield with the flag. The Red Team shouted in victory as the Blue Team groaned in disappointment, but I just dropped the flag on the ground and kept running toward the opposite forest. Most people quieted down and asked, "What in Hades is she doing?" I didn't care. I just ignored them. I needed to see if Percy was ok.

I started searching the left side of our base as people followed me into the forest asking what was going on. I just ignored them and kept looking. No sign of him.

I turned around and all the campers and Hunters were looking at me with confused faces. Then Chiron came up to the front of the group and asked, "Annabeth, what are you looking for?"

I told him what I saw." I was up in a tree retrieving the Red Team's flag... and then I saw a flash of light over here on this side of the forest," I rambled. I was barely paying attention to what I was saying because as I was scared. Wouldn't you be too if your best friend just disappeared?

Chiron listened to my story, nodded his head, and then said, "Annabeth, he is merely lost in the woods. It has happened to many campers over the years, and they always return the next day. Percy is a good fighter and will be able to protect himself until morning. Now everyone, head off to your cabins."

As I walked toward my cabin, I couldn't help but think what could have happened to Percy. I didn't fully believe Chiron's explanation, but it was the only one I had.

I climbed into my bed and just lay there, looking up at the top bunk. Many of my siblings fell asleep quickly, tired from the game. But I couldn't fall asleep. It was killing me that I couldn't find an explanation for the freaky blue-grey light. I was the daughter of Athena. I was smart and wise, but I had no explanation for Percy's disappearance.

I lay there, worrying about my best friend, and what might come in the morning.

**Did you Love It? Like It? Hate It? Let me know what you think! You guys are probably mad at me for not telling you where Percy was or what happened in this chapter, but I promise you will know soon! ... Actually in the next chapter to be exact (: If you guys review I will post the fourth chapter sooner!**

**-DoubleStuffedOreoFellow**


	4. Someone Doesn't Show Up

**Hi people! So this is the next chapter in The Rescue From Olympus. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the previous chapters :) It means a lot. Now on with the chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I had a terrible dream.

Percy was locked up in a cage, in a huge room. I could hear someone in the room, talking to him, in a sweet, soothing voice. I couldn't see the person talking, nor could I pinpoint where I had heard the voice before. Percy seemed to be looking straight at me, with his desperate green eyes, and his lips were moving like he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear his voice. All I could hear was the mysterious lady talking in the background…

I woke up suddenly. The dim morning light told me it was about 5:30 a.m. All my siblings were still silently sleeping, so I tried to walk quietly as I got ready and headed out the door of my cabin.

The dew on the green grass got my shoes wet as I walked across the courtyard and fire pit to Poseidon's cabin.

_Please let him to be in there, _I silently pleaded. _Please, please…_

I hoped to find Percy in his cabin, sleeping like nothing had happened yesterday during capture the flag. Scratch that, I hope nothing _had _happened during capute the flag. I hoped it was all a dream.

I opened the door to Poseidon's cabin and found…

Nothing.

Nobody was in there. **(A/N- Tyson is not in this story. Sorry all you Tyson lovers! I am one, too (: )**

I closed the door made my over to the top of Half Blood Hill; by Thalia's tree, one of my favorite spots in camp. My vision was blurry from the tears forming in my eyes.

My worst nightmare was coming true. Percy was gone. I just know he would have come back to camp if he was just lost in the woods. He had to disappear when I started to get feelings for him. There, I said it. I like my seaweed brain best friend. The secret's out.

I sat down under the shady tree. The birds chirped loudly as I watched the sun rise. The camp below me was still and peaceful; Not even the early bird Apollo kids were up yet.

As I sat there, I thought to myself, _You know what, nobody in this camp, not even Chiron, is going to be worried about Percy's dissapearance until it's too late. They are going to assume everything is fine for the next few days if he doesn't return. I can just sense that something isn't right here. The dream I had is not something to pass over. I need to be proactive here if I'm going to save my best friend. _And with that, I got up from my spot under the pine tree and headed into the woods, determination in my heart.

**Page Break**

I searched for hours.

The only reason I went back to camp was to eat breakfast, so peope didn't think _I_ was missing.

It must have almost been lunch time now, and I wasn't making much progress. All I found was a single owl feather near the place the mysterious light was. It didn't seem like a solid clue or anything, but I kept it because it was all I had.

I decided to go back to camp right before lunch. I made my way down the hill, and I saw Chiron walking over to the sword fighting arena. I ran over to meet up with him. He must have heard me behind him, because he turned around and said, "Annabeth, my dear. Where have you been?"

"Chiron, I've been in the forest looking for Percy. I thought if noone else was going to be proactive about his disappearance, I should take matters into my own hands."

"Annabeth," he began, "don't get me wrong. I am worried about Percy, but he is just lost in the woods! He will be back by tonight."

"And what if he's not." I said, a tiny bit angry. " What if he isn't here by tonight. Chiron, I know this is nothing to set aside! I-I had this dream last night… and… Percy was in this cage…"

"You had a dream about his disappearnce? Are you sure it wasn't an empathy link?"

"Well, I'm not sure. This is the first time it's happened. It seemed like he was trying to speak to me, but I couldn't hear him. All I heard was a woman's voice, that sounded oddly familiar," I said.

Chiron looked at the ground, like he was deep in thought.

"Tell you what Annabeth, if Percy is not back by dinner tonight, we will proceed with a quest. Does that sound alright?"

I nodded my head in agreement and headed off toward lunch.

**Page Break**

After lunch, I went about my normal activities. I went to archery, sword fighting, and then to the deathly rock climbing wall. My clothes got a little burned from the fire, and I smelled horribly of smoke.

I was walking back to my cabin to change when I saw Thalia and Grover sitting on the dock, just simply talking to each other. (A/N- No their not _dating. _They are just talking cause their _friends.)_

I went over to sit with them and tell them about my search. As I got closer, Grover said, "Thalia, do you smell smoke?"

"Ya, I do actually," she said while sniffing the air.

"It's just me. Darn that rock wall," I said smiling.

"Hey Annabeth! Come and sit down," Thalia said kindly.

I took a seat next to Thalia and listened as Grover spoke up.

"Annabeth, where have you been all morning?"

"Umm, I was in the woods, looking for Percy. Chiron said he's just lost in there, but he said that if he's not back by tonight a quest will be given to search for him."

"Who do you think will lead that quest?" Thalia asked.

"I'm not sure… Probably one of the older campers," I said as I shrugged.

There was silence for a minute. Then I decided to ask a question that had been bugging me for awhile.

"You guys are worried about him too, right? Am I just overreacting?"

"Of course I am, Annabeth. I mean, I have know Percy forever. If there was a quest to go find him, I would be willing to help." Grover said.

"But, Chiron doesn't even seem very worried. What's up with that?"

"He is worried. I'm almost sure of it. He just doesn't want to show how worried he is because… well… if Chiron's worried, we all should panic," Thalia said while giving a small laugh.

I smiled and looked across the sparkling blue water in front of me. Many campers were canoeing, and the Stoll brothers were filpping most of the boats.

I looked back at Thalia and Grover and said, "Thanks guys. Now, I better get changed. This smoke is not working for me."

Thalia and Grover laughed and said goodbye.

As I walked back to my cabin, with a new sense of hope in my heart.

**Page Break**

I was walking with my cabin to dinner. I looked back at all the cabins as my eyes focused on one. A low, sturdy one, embossed with sea shells. It looked dark and empty. I sighed as I turned forward again. My seaweed brain had not made it home.

Dinner was sad that night, for me at least. Everyone else was chatting and eating like nothing was wrong in the world.

I was releaved when dinner was done, and I could head back to my cabin, but suddnely Chiron came up to me and said, "Get all the head counselors. Meet me in the Big House."

I nodded to show that I understood and headed of to each cabin.

Once I collected all the counselors, we made our way to the Big House. I sat down with Silena on my right, and Katie to my left. Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, Clarisse, and the other counselors were positioned around the ping pong table. (A/N- I know some people like Beckendorf and Silena are suppose to be dead, but I really like them… so they are not dead in this story! Yay! And also, I'm not sure if Travis and Connor are head counselors, but Luke isn't in this story, so I guess they are head counselors.)

Chiron was first to speak up.

"Ok heroes, I am sure you have all heard of Percy's disapearance. Annabeth has brought it to my attention that this is serious. Percy is not merely lost in the woods, he is being help prisoner. For what reason, I am not sure yet.

"But Chiron," I started, "that was just a dream. How do you know that's true?"

"Annabeth's having dreams about Percy? Oh, great…," Clarisse said with a smirk.

I blushed bright pink, but thankfully Chiron ignored the remark and continued his talk.

"Annabeth, I am almost positive it was an empathy link. Now, I feel it is appropriate to start a quest in search for Percy, and I already know who is leading the quest.

Everyone looked around the room and started chatting quietly. Who was Chiron going to pick for the quest?

Chiron looked straight at me and said, "Annabeth, would you be willing to lead this quest?"

I gulped. "Yes, but Chiron why me? There are older and more experienced hereos to lead the quest. Why would you pick me?"

"Because, you know Percy the best out of anybody in this group, and possibly the whole camp."

I sighed because I knew what was coming up.

"So do you accept leading the quest?" Chiron asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Chiron nodded and gestured toward the stairs.

I got up from my seat; all eyes were looking at me. I made my way up the creaky stairs and stopped in front of the attic door.

I gulped, and then pushed opened the door.

**So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review! I love reviews ^_^ They make me happy so then I will write more chapters! Yay for more chapters!**

**Oh and if you guys didn't catch it, Annabeth is going to talk with the Oracle.**

**Please submit questions to my story Demigod Questions. I already have some good ones I want to answer, so if you send in more questions now, I can start the frist chapter sooner :)**

**Love you guys so much! And I wish you all the best in school as it has started for many people and will start soon for the rest! Just remember, unlock your inner Annabeth and you'll do fine ;D And if you're a guy and you don't want to unlock your inner Annabeth… unlock your inner smart person . IDK! There aren't many smart guys in PJO….. I just realized that. Okay now bye!**


	5. Please Read

So... bad news guys.

Well bad news and good news, so it evens out.

Bad news first, I am quitting this story.

Before you go all crazy on me, (this is the good news) my best friend Sofia (ILoveMyBesties) wanted to take the idea for this story, and put her own little twist in it. So now, I give the idea to this story to her, for her to use on her own account (I told her how I was planning to end this story.)

She will make her own "version" of this story, so if you want, follow her and you can read the story from her.

I'm sorry I can't finish this story, but truthfully, I got bored of it. I just couldn't find any way to keep going and making it interesting. (and, like I am sure a lot of people do, I have way too much homework. Darn school.)

Sorry everyone :(

But more good news is that I am planning to keep all my other stories going, so check those out if you want :)


End file.
